Harriett Jones
Harriett Jones Biography Harriett is a laid back, 'cool' substitute teacher who replaced James Issac as both the Spanish teacher and the Teen Addiction director in Season Two, when James was sick and unable to work. Not much is known about her, but it is revealed in 100 that she can also teach Sex-Ed. Harriett has a kind nature, as demonstrated when helping Ryan admit his feelings for Eddie. Harriett substitutes for James Issac in Spanish class. When Ryan becomes tired of Sarah being the leader/dictator of Teen Addiction during Mr. Isssac's absence and hears Harriett singing Conjunction Junction, he suggests her to be James's substitute as Teen Addiction adviser and she accepts. When walking into the Teen Addiction HQ, she slides over the buttered floor that Lyle makes as a substitute teacher prank, much to the surprise of the Teen Addiction. Teen Addiction kids attempt to trick her by switching names, but Harriett tells them she knows they're lying, and explains that she knows their names because she watched Teen Addiction perform at the halloween bash, coming in last. Lyle questions if she can actually sub for James, because as an adult, she doesn't know much about today's music, suggesting Cee Lo Green. She then performs Forget You with the Teen Addiction and quickly gains their trust (except for Sarah, who seems to resent her talent) because, unlike James, she listens to the suggestions of the club. Harrietr then gains Sarah's trust, when she asks Sarah what sort of music she wants to perform. When Sarah describes the song, she and Harriett perform Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag from the musical Chicago. Holly even gains the trust and friendship of acting principal, Sue, which results in James getting fired and replaced by Harriett. She feels guilty for James losing his job, but feels that her more relatable personality is better than James's more authoritarian approach, and refuses to pass up the opportunity presented to her. Relationships James Issac (boyfriend) Harriett takes over the Teen Addiction while James is sick. Will does not approve of her teaching style, but she defends it. He respects her defense although he still doesn't agree with it. He invites her over to his apartment to talk where Harriett reveals how afraid she is of commitment and how a traumatic experience in the past where she was punched in the face by a student caused her to loosen up and stop taking the world so seriously. Heather comes to James's apartment while Harriett is over and immediately assumes that Harriett is James's girlfriend. Even though he is not dating Harriett, James tells Heather that he is done with her, and Harriett remarks that Heather is "a bitch." At the end of the episode, James asks Harriett to help modernize Singing in the Rain with him, and she agrees, mashing up the song with Umbrella. The song, Singing in The Rain/Umberella is performed at the end of the episode with Teen Addiction. Songs S2= ;Solos Song 9jed.jpg|Conjunction Junction (White Rice)|link=Conjunction Junction Song rnji.jpg|Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) (Scandals)|link=Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) Song inr.jpg|Landslide (Scandals)|link=Landslide Song indm.jpg|Turning Tables (100)|link=Turning Tables Song ir.jpg|Party All The Time (One Night Only)|link=Party All The Time ;Duets Song nfvbn.png|Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag (Sarah Palmer) (White Rice)|link=Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag Song jre.jpg|Kiss (James Issac) (Scandals)|link=Kiss ;Solos In A Group Number |-| S3= ;Solos Song mm.png|I Can Hear The Bells (I Do)|link=I Can Hear The Bells Song nifv.jpg|Lovefool (Wedding Day)|link=Lovefool Song qere.jpg|Coming Home (100)|link=Coming Home Song klsw.jpg|Country Strong (Goodbye)|link=Country Strong Category:Character